


Not alone

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Kilka(naście) scen ze znajomości Tony'ego i Rhodey'a. Zawiera parę Tony/Rhodey. Na podstawie filmów, choć większość i tak wymyśliłam sama.





	Not alone

Lubię Tony'ego z Rhodey'em, głównie dlatego, że lubię Rhodey'a, więc musiałam coś napisać z tą parą.   
\---  
James Rhodes dobrze pamiętał dzień, w którym poznał Tony'ego Starka. Ciężko byłoby go zapomnieć; Tony wpadł na niego na korytarzu uczelni i wyglądał tak źle, że w Rhodesie obudził się "duch matki kwoki" i postanowił odprowadzić półprzytomnego nowego znajomego do jego pokoju w akademiku. Wtedy też okazało się, że są współlokatorami i James nie mógł powiedzieć, że się nie cieszył.  
***  
Mieszkanie z Tonym było... Zaskakujące. Rhodes musiał po prostu się przyzwyczaić, że czasem budził się w środku nocy, a Stark zapisywał właśnie kolejną stronę jakiegoś zeszytu obliczeniami. Zawsze, jak gdyby wyczuł, że James już nie śpi obracał się do niego posyłając mu zmęczony uśmiechnął. Potem wracał do pracy. Na początku Rhodes namawiał go do pójścia do łóżka, ale za którymś razem po prostu się poddał. Z czasem jego mózg działał tak, że budził się jeszcze raz, gdy Tony spał już z głową opartą o własne notatki. Z początku James po prostu okrywał go kocem i gasił lampkę. Jednak gdy sytuacja uparcie się powtarzała (zdarzało się, że Tony nie spędzał żadnej nocy w tygodniu w łóżku) Rhodes zaczął zabierać mu notatki równo o północy i tym samym zmuszać go do spania. Tony nie był z tego zadowolony (za pierwszym razem obrzucił go wyzwiskami w trzech językach), ale z czasem zaczął doceniać jego troskę. I wykładowcy przestali się czepiać, że wygląda, jakby całe noce pił zamiast spać.   
***  
\- Rhodey, wstawaj, przyszli po mnie, musisz uciekać - pewnej nocy Rhodesa obudził głos Tony'ego. Szybko usiadł, zapalił światło i spojrzał na stojącego obok łóżka przyjaciela. I wtedy Stark się obudził; zamrugał i pokręcił głową wyraźnie zły.   
\- Przepraszam - mruknął. - To był tylko jakiś głupi sen. Śpij dalej.   
James przesunął się na łóżku dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma usiąść obok. Tony zrobił to bardziej niż chętnie, a wtedy Rhodes otoczył go ramieniem.   
\- Chcesz mi opowiedzieć, co ci się śniło?   
Stark pokręcił stanowczo głową robiąc minę niczym naburmuszony trzylatek.   
\- No dobra. Podejrzewam, że spać też już nie chcesz... Więc może pomożesz mi zrozumieć ten dzisiejszy wykład?   
Tony od razu się rozpromienił. Wyplątał się z jego uścisku i zaczął szukać notatek.   
\- Swoją drogą, Rhodey? - rzucił z uśmiechem czarnoskóry.   
\- Jakoś nie pasowało mi James. Nie teraz - odparł Tony nie patrząc na niego.   
\- Mógłeś powiedzieć Jim. Wszyscy tak robią.  
\- Nie chcę być taki jak wszyscy.   
\- W porządku. Niech będzie Rhodey. Zawsze chciałem mieć ksywkę.   
Stark wyraźnie się rozluźnił na te słowa. Potem z notatkami wrócił na łóżko obok Rhodey'a i zaczął tłumaczyć mu wszystkie zawiłości ostatniego wykładu. I kiedy Rhodes tak na niego patrzył pomyślał, że mógłby się zakochać w tym uśmiechu i błyszczących oczach. Nie, żeby zamierzał.   
W końcu nad ranem Tony zasnął z głową opartą na kolanach Rhodey'a. I wtedy James zaczął się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby jednak się zakochał.   
***  
James Rhodes nigdy nie poznał Howarda Starka, ale i tak go nienawidził. Nienawidził go od dnia, gdy wrócił do dzielonego z Tonym pokoju i zastał go pijanego nad gorzkim listem od Howarda.  Ten pisał, że zawiódł się na Tonym, bo nie pojawił się na jakiejś jego wystawie czy pokazie. Nie obchodził go fakt, że w tym samym czasie Tony miał spotkanie z mężczyzną, który miał mu pomóc sfinansować nowatorski projekt, na który Howard Stark nie chciał dać ani grosza, nazwywając go "dziecinną mrzonką". Cóż, dobrze, że ktoś inny docenił pomysł Tony'ego. Rhodey z trudem przetransportował przyjaciela do łóżka i siedział przy nim, póki nie zasnął, głaszcząc go powoli po włosach. To po prostu wydawało się w porządku, naturalne a Tony zdawał się potrzebować tej bliskości, dotyku kogoś, komu na nim zależało w ten czy inny sposób. James nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.  
Na drugi dzień musiał świecić oczami przed wykładowcami tłumacząc, że "Tony źle się poczuł"  podczas gdy on był tak skacowany, że ledwo miał siłę wstać z łóżka. Rhodes wciąż winił za wszystko Howarda.   
***  
Rhodey pamiętał ich pierwszy pocałunek. Dzień przed oficjalnym zakończeniem studiów Tony uparł się na imprezę w kameralnym (czyli jak się okazało dwuosobowym) gronie. Siedzieli na podłodze między łóżkami i popijali już drugą butelkę najdroższej whisky jaką Rhodes kiedykolwiek widział. Wspominali ostatnie lata spędzone w murach MIT. Nagle Tony spojrzał na przyjaciela z powagą w oczach.   
\- Rhodey? Obiecasz mi, że mnie nie zabijesz, jeśli zrobię coś głupiego?   
\- Znowu chcesz wysadzić mój budzik?   
\- To był tylko raz!   
\- Dwa. Chociaż za drugim razem to był budzik, który mi kupiłeś, więc można się upierać, że to był twój budzik, z którego po prostu korzystałem.   
Tony zaśmiał, ale szybko znowu spoważniał.  
\- Obiecasz mi, że mnie nie zabijesz?  
Rhodey pokiwał niepewnie głową. Chwilę później poczuł usta Starka na swoich. I nim Rhodes zdążył się zorientować, już oddawał pocałunek. Tony otoczył jego szyję ramionami przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej jakby się bał, że ucieknie. Ale Rhodey nie zamierzał się odsuwać, chociaż serce trzepotało mu w piersi jakby chciało się z niej wyrwać. Cofnął się dopiero gdy dłoń Tony'ego wsunęła się pod jego koszulkę.   
\- Nie za szybko? - zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym się na wargach.   
\- A co, chciałeś czekać do ślubu?   
\- A nawet jeśli?   
Tony uśmiechnął się tylko.   
\- Będę tęsknić za tym naszym wspólnym mieszkaniem - stwierdził.   
\- Wiesz, zawsze możemy coś razem wynająć - Rhodes spojrzał na niego.  
\- Nie mogę - Stark posmutniał. - Ojciec i tak uważa, że tymi studiami i mieszkaniem w akademiku zrobiłem takie wrażenie, jakby był złym ojcem. Szkoda tylko, że nie pomyślał, że nim jest.   
Rhodey nie odpowiedział, dotknął tylko jego dłoni. Tony splótł razem ich palce i spuścił wzrok. Potem znowu się całowali, jakby to było normalne, proste... Potrzebne.  
Rhodes do rana zastanawiał się, kim właściwie są i kim będą dla siebie teraz.   
***  
Ich drogi się rozeszły. Tony wrócił do firmy ojca i zdawał się być dość szczęśliwy, a Rhodey zajął się karierą wojskową. Z początku często pisali do siebie listy. Rhodes zawsze kończył je "z miłością, Rhodey" a Tony zaczynał swoje "Kochany Rhodey". Z czasem Stark odzywał się coraz rzadziej, a w końcu nadszedł miesiąc bez żadnej wiadomości z jego strony, mimo stałej liczby listów od Jamesa. Rhodey próbował się tym nie przejmować choć myśl o przyjacielu (Kochanku? Ukochanym?) powodowała, że miał ochotę uciec z wojska i sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. I pewnie w końcu by to zrobił, gdyby Tony nie zadzwonił któregoś dnia do dowództwa jego jednostki i nie poprosił o rozmowę z Rhodesem.   
James naprawdę się przestraszył gdy dowódca wezwał go do siebie. Nie poczuł się lepiej gdy ten oznajmił mu, że ktoś, kto się nie przedstawił chce z nim porozmawiać.   
\- Halo?   
\- Rhodey?   
Rhodesowi ogromny kamień spadł z serca gdy usłyszał głos Starka.   
\- Tony, hej...   
\- Wiem, że nie powinienem dzwonić skoro tyle czasu się nie odzywałem, nie pisałem i przepraszam...   
\- To nic, Tony, w porządku... Wszystko... Wszystko okej?   
\- Wiem, że nie powinienem dzwonić ale naprawdę nie mam nikogo innego - głos Tony'ego był cichy i Rhodey miał wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel płacze.   
\- Tony, co się dzieje?   
\- Moja mama... Moi rodzice nie żyją, zginęli w wypadku... Mówią, że ojciec był pijany i to dlatego... - Stark urwał i pociągnął nosem.   
\- Wezmę przepustkę na tydzień, przyjadę, w porządku?  
\- Nie musisz...   
\- Muszę. Powinienem być teraz przy tobie. Chyba że nie chcesz.   
\- Dzięki, Rhodey. Ja... Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy.  
\- Będę jutro - obiecał mu Rhodes. - Dasz radę?   
\- Muszę.   
\- Prześpij się, Tony.   
\- Wolę poczekać na ciebie. Nie chcę spać.  
\- W porządku. Do jutra - powiedział jeszcze Rhodes i zakończył rozmowę. Potem skierował się do siedziby dowództwa żeby zdobyć przepustkę od zaraz.   
***  
Rhodey jeszcze długo pamiętał pogrzeb Howarda i Marii Starków. Nie dlatego, że była to jakaś wyjątkowa uroczystość, ale ze względu na Tony'ego. Stark przez cały czas nie odezwał się ani słowem, a kiedy ktoś podszedł, najpewniej by złożyć mu kondolencje, posłał mu tak mordercze spojrzenie, że wszyscy się wycofali. Wszyscy oprócz Rhodesa, który obiecał, że go nie zostawi póki nie będzie musiał wracać do jednostki.   
W końcu na cmentarzu został tylko on i Tony. Stark po długim staniu w ciszy obrócił się do przyjaciela... I łamiącym się głosem zapytał, czy może go przytulić bo ma wrażenie, że zaraz się rozsypie. Rhodey otoczył go ramionami pozwalając mu wypłakać się w swoją koszulę.   
***  
Po pogrzebie wrócił razem z Tonym do jego mieszkania. Tam Stark z siłą, jakiej Rhodey by się po nim nie spodziewał przycisnął go do ściany i wpił się desperacko w jego wargi. Jednocześnie wsunął mu obie dłonie pod koszulę i rozsunął kolanem nogi. Rhodes naprawdę źle się czuł z tym, że go odepchnął (i zrobił to trochę wbrew sobie, bo przecież w innych okolicznościach nie miałby nic przeciwko), a spojrzenie Starka zabolało go bardziej niż powinno.   
\- Nie chcesz tego zrobić, Tony - powiedział cicho. - Po prostu chcesz, żeby przestało tak boleć. Chcesz nie myśleć.   
\- Skąd ty niby wiesz, czego chcę? - wysyczał Tony.  
\- Bo cię znam. Zresztą, Tony, nie widzieliśmy się dobre dwa lata, a ty nagle rzucasz mi się na szyję i bądź co bądź próbujesz się ze mną przespać. Byłoby miło wiedzieć chociaż, co jest między nami.   
Stark spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.   
\- Nie wiem - burknął. - Nie umiem sobie tego poukładać. A ty powinieneś mi pomóc zamiast znikać!  
\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?   
\- Żebyś mnie już nie zostawiał! Wróć. Zostań. Nie chcę znowu zostać sam.   
\- Nie mogę. Teraz, kiedy już ułożyłem sobie wszystko... Nie rzucę jednostki.   
\- Nawet dla mnie? - głos Starka brzmiał niemal żałośnie.   
\- Nawet dla ciebie, Tony.  
Tony zacisnął wargi w wąską linię i odwrócił głowę.   
\- I co, teraz będziesz się zachowywał jak obrażone dziecko, bo coś nie poszło po twojej myśli? - warknął Rhodey. Czuł się źle z tym, że toczą tę rozmowę właśnie dzisiaj, ale nie zamierzał dawać przyjacielowi fałszywej nadziei. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli; Tony nie odpowiedział na jego "zarzut".   
\- Kiedy wracasz? - zapytał w końcu Stark.   
\- Mam jeszcze cztery dni przepustki. Nie muszę się stąd ruszać do tego czasu, nie zamierzałem, ale jeśli chcesz...   
\- Zostań. Proszę.   
Stark wreszcie na niego spojrzał; oczy zaszły mu łzami, więc Rhodes po prostu otoczył go ramionami. Czuł się okropnie z tym, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał go zostawić, ale teraz on miał swoje życie, a Tony swoje. I oboje musieli się do tego przyzwyczaić.   
***  
Rhodey wrócił do jednostki zgodnie z planem i starał się na nowo do niej wdrożyć. Nadal dostawał listy od Tony'ego, ale były one mniej... Czułe? James miał wrażenie, że Stark nadal chowa do niego jakąś urazę, choć każdy list kończył słowami "Uważaj na siebie, Rhodey" i te słowa James powtarzał jak mantrę podczas bezsennych nocy zastanawiając się, jak te słowa brzmiałyby wypowiedziane przez Tony'ego.  
Właściwie nigdy nie pisali o niczym konkretnym; możnaby rzec, że to były tylko wiadomości "grzecznościowe", ale dla ich obu to był sposób informowania drugiego, że 'wszystko w porządku'.   
***  
Minęły kolejne dwa lata i Rhodey już całkiem dobrze zadomowił się w jednostce. Listy od Tony'ego przestały się mieścić pod poduszką więc chował je do przydzielonej szafki w depozycie. Nie sądził by był w stanie wyrzucić kiedyś którykolwiek z nich. Czasem gdy siedział sam, dotykał liter i próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak mógł wyglądać Tony gdy je stawiał. Potem zawsze policzkował się mentalnie.   
Nadszedł dzień kiedy Rhodey miał szansę "wykazać się" jako żołnierz. Jego jednostka miała osłaniać pokaz nowej broni w Afganistanie, a Rhodes miał za zadanie bronić personalnie jej twórcy. Jego dane były okryte tajemnicą do dnia akcji, więc Rhodes był naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy po wejściu z dowódcą do budynku, ów twórca rzucił mu się na szyję.   
\- Cześć, Rhodey - mruknął mu do ucha, a James w jednej chwili odwzajemnił uścisk. Miał wrażenie, jakby wrócił do domu po długiej nieobecności.   
\- Cześć, Tony - odpowiedział równie cicho.   
\- Widzę że znasz już Pana Starka, Rhodes - odezwał się dowódca.   
\- Tak, pan Stark... - Tu Tony odsunął się i trzasnął go w ramię. - Au, nie bij mnie, bo mam ochotę ci oddać, a formalnie mi nie wolno.   
\- Nazwij mnie panem Starkiem jeszcze raz, to cię kopnę na dokładkę - zagroził mężczyzna. Rhodey westchnął.   
\- Zatem ja i Tony Stark znamy się jeszcze ze studiów - stwierdził w końcu. Dowódca pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.   
\- Do pokazu jeszcze ponad godzina. Rhodes, twoja służba już się zaczyna.   
\- Tak jest! - Rhodey zasalutował i odprowadził dowódcę wzrokiem. Kiedy ten wyszedł, przeniósł wzrok na Tony'ego. Stark nerwowym ruchem przeczesał włosy.  
\- Gdybym wiedział, że to ty tu będziesz, jakoś bym się przygotował - powiedział w końcu.   
\- Do czego?   
\- Do spotkania, rozmowy... Rhodey, wiem, że ostatnim razem spieprzyłem. Zachowałem się jak gówniarz... - Tony był zmuszony przerwać gdy Rhodey po prostu przygarnął go do siebie.   
\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć - powiedział cicho. Stark wtulił twarz w jego ramię i zamknął oczy.  
\- Ciebie też - mruknął w końcu.   
***  
Pokaz przebiegł bez żadnych problemów i teraz musieli tylko wrócić do bazy poruszając się przez jeden z bardziej niebezpiecznych odcinków. Rhodey zamknął drzwi samochodu za Tonym i pogroził mu palcem przez okno.   
\- Nie pajacuj w czasie drogi. To nie jest daleko, wytrzymasz.   
\- Nie jedziesz ze mną?   
\- Nie mogę, takie zasady. Łatwiej będzie cię osłaniać z innego samochodu.   
Tony kiwnął głową, a potem chwycił go na moment za dłoń.  
\- Uważaj na siebie, Rhodey - powiedział. Urwał na moment jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Rhodes uśmiechnął się tylko i cofnął rękę.   
\- Jedź! - krzyknął do kierowcy, a potem odprowadził wzrokiem odjeżdżający samochód. Potem wsiadł do własnego środka transportu.   
Kolumna powoli toczyła się wyboistą drogą i gdy Rhodey chciał już ucieszyć się w duchu, że wszystko jest w porządku... Pierwsze auto z kolumny wybuchło. Rhodes wypadł z samochodu wpadając w chmurę dymu, pyłu i piasku. Krzyki, strzały, wybuchy, typowa wojenna zawierucha. Kiedy wszystko ucichło, Rhodey ruszył szukać Tony'ego wśród żywych. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mógł zginąć... Jednak Starka nigdzie nie było, nawet wśród leżących na piasku ciał.   
\- Przecież nie mógł się rozpłynąć w powietrzu! - warknął do stojących w pobliżu żołnierzy. - Zabrali go?   
\- Wiem tyle co ty, wszędzie był chaos, nie zauważyłem.   
\- Musiał przeżyć. Przecież nie zabieraliby ciała... - Rhodey urwał bo zbliżył się do nich dowódca. - Proszę o pozwolenie na rozpoczęcie poszukiwań Pana Starka.  
\- Jakie masz podstawy przypuszczać, że żyje? Najprawdopodobniej zabrali ciało, zażądają okupu, a kiedy go nie dostaną, podrzucą trupa.   
\- Jeżeli zażądają okupu, to zapłacę. Skontaktuję się z firmą Tony'ego, na pewno pomogą...   
\- To jest właśnie klucz - przerwał mu dowódca. - To nie jest dla ciebie "Pan Stark", nie osoba, którą masz po prostu chronić. Tylko ktoś, na kim Ci zależy.   
Rhodey nie wiedział, co mógłby odpowiedzieć, więc tylko pokiwał głową.   
\- Szukaj go - odpowiedział dowódca.   
***  
To były najdłuższe trzy miesiące w życiu Jamesa Rhodesa. Bezskutecznie szukał jakiejkolwiek informacji o miejscu pobytu Tony'ego i powoli zaczynał tracić nadzieję, że go odnajdzie. Pewnie pogrążyłby się w beznadziei gdyby nie jedna informacja o wybuchu na pustyni. Razem z kilkoma chłopakami z oddziału poleciał we wskazane miejsce, a jego serce niemal stanęło gdy dostrzegł ludzką sylwetkę na tle piasku. Ruszył w jej stronę i w końcu w postaci rozpoznał Starka.   
\- Tony! - krzyknął, biegnąc w jego stronę. Zatrzymał się jednak gdy dostrzegł nienaturalny niebieski błysk na piersi przyjaciela. Gestem dał towarzyszom znak, że potrzebują saperów, a potem przyklęknął przy Starku.   
\- Tony - powiedział cicho, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie. - Wiesz, jak to rozbroić?   
\- To nie bomba - odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna.   
\- Tony...   
\- Nie. Bomba - powtórzył Tony, a Rhodey westchnął cicho, a potem w końcu uśmiechnął się.   
\- Następnym razem jedziesz ze mną - powiedział i otoczył go ramionami. Stark oparł głowę na jego piersi i zaśmiał się krótko.   
***  
Tony więcej się nie odezwał, ani w czasie podróży, ani gdy dotarli już do bazy. Jamesowi kołatało się po głowie wiele pytań, które chciał zadać Tony'emu (od tego, co się stało, do tego czym do cholery jest to świecące ustrojstwo w jego piersi), ale Stark nie reagował na jego zagajenia, więc w końcu Rhodey odpuścił. W bazie pomógł mu przebrać się w czyste ubranie, zjeść i opatrzył rany, a potem wpakował do łóżka.   
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? - zapytał, właściwie nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Tony nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem od czasu gdy zabrali go z pustyni. Rhodes był już gotowy do wyjścia z pomieszczenia gdy nagle dostrzegł, że Tony pokazuje coś w języku migowym. On i Stark uczyli się ASL jeszcze na studiach, początkowo by dogadać się z głuchoniemą koleżanką z roku, później mogli się dzięki temu porozumiewać bez obawy, że ktoś ich zrozumie. Teraz Tony wyraźnie pokazywał jeden znak: "Zostań". W końcu podniósł na niego wzrok jakby bał się, że Rhodes nie zrozumie, a po chwili pokazał drugie słowo: "proszę". Rhodey przez moment patrzył na niego jakby niepewny, co powinien zrobić. W końcu wsunął się do łóżka obok Tony'ego. Stark przylgnął do jego boku i dopiero wtedy Rhodes zorientował się, że mężczyzna cały drży. Otoczył go ramionami i zaczął szeptać mu, że jest bezpieczny, że nic mu już nie grozi, i że go nie zostawi. W końcu Tony zasnął, choć przez całą noc krzywił się przez sen.   
***  
Minęło kilka dni, ale Tony nadal się nie odzywał. Odmawiał towarzystwa kogokolwiek oprócz Rhodesa, a i z nim porozumiewał się tylko w języku migowym.   
\- Tony? Wyjaśnisz mi, czemu nie chcesz mówić? - zapytał w końcu James.   
\- 'Boję się' - odmigał mu Stark.   
\- Czego?   
\- 'Nie wiem'.   
Rhodey westchnął. Czekała ich jeszcze długa droga, a powrót do Nowego Jorku zbliżał się nieubłaganie i nie był pewien, jak Tony sobie z tym poradzi.   
***  
Wylądowali w Nowym Jorku tydzień po "odzyskaniu" Tony'ego. Na lotnisku czekała na nich Pepper Potts; chodziły plotki, że ona i Stark są razem, ale Rhodey miał nadzieję, że to nieprawda bo sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że czuł ukłucie zazdrości. Tony poprosił go na migi, by pomógł mu wysiąść z samolotu, więc chwycił go pod ramię i razem powoli ruszyli w stronę płyty lotniska. Podeszli do stojącej tam Pepper; kobieta miała czerwone oczy, jakby wcześniej płakała i przez to Rhodes stwierdził, że chyba faktycznie ona i Tony są razem.   
\- Witamy w domu panie Stark - powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko. Tony kiwnął tylko głową. Pepper poprowadziła ich do samochodu i otworzyła przed Starkiem drzwi. Rhodey wcisnął się na tylne siedzenie obok niego, a Tony oparł mu głowę na ramieniu.   
\- Potrzebuje pan pomocy lekarza, panie Stark? - zapytała Potts, a Tony pokręcił głową.   
\- Lekarze zajęli się Tonym w bazie jeszcze na miejscu - wyjaśnił Rhodes. Pepper praktycznie go zignorowała i nadal próbowała uzyskać od Starka jakąś werbalną odpowiedź.   
\- Nie spodziewałbym się, że odpowie - powiedział w końcu niemal rozbawiony Rhodey.   
\- Dlaczego? - kobieta spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.   
\- Od czasu, kiedy uciekł od terrorystów, usłyszałem od niego pięć słów, później porozumiewaliśmy się w języku migowym. Nie wiem, co się wydarzyło, ale Tony po prostu nie mówi.   
\- Nie znam ASL - rzuciła zmartwiona kobieta.  
\- W takim razie dobrze, że na razie tu zostaję.   
Rhodey wyczuł na sobie wzrok Starka i zerknął na niego, a widząc złość w jego spojrzeniu poklepał go po ramieniu.   
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, to nie jest tak, że robię ci wyrzuty, tylko po prostu próbuję wyjaśnić pannie Potts sytuację. Żeby wiedziała, że z tobą sobie nie porozmawia.  
\- 'A teraz niby co robię? Nie rozmawiam?'  - odmigał mu Tony. Rhodes dostrzegł w przednim lusterku spojrzenie Pepper, więc i on zaczął używać języka migowego. Potts nie musiała wiedzieć.   
\- 'Rozmawiasz, ale w sposób niekomunikatywny dla większości osób w twoim otoczeniu'.  
\- 'Ty mnie rozumiesz, to mi wystarczy'.   
James westchnął.   
\- Same z tobą problemy, Tony - stwierdził już głośno. Stark wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko. Rhodes ucieszył się; dawno nie widział na twarzy Tony'ego radości i może to wszystko było warte tego jednego uśmiechu.   
***  
Minęły kolejne dwa tygodnie i Rhodes słyszał głos Tony'ego tylko w nocy, gdy Stark budził się z koszmarów a dłonie zbyt mu drżały, by mógł dokładnie wymigać, o co mu chodzi. Szeptał wtedy tylko "Nie zostawiaj mnie" i wciskał twarz w ramię Rhodey'a. James czuł się wtedy okropnie, bo naprawdę nie wiedział, jak mu pomóc.   
***  
\- Wiesz, niedługo przestanę reagować na to twoje machanie i będę czekał, aż się odezwiesz - stwierdził pewnego dnia Rhodey; minął niemal miesiąc od "odzyskania" Tony'ego, a ten nadal nie zamierzał się odzywać do nikogo oprócz Jarvisa. Stark zamykał się w warsztacie na całe dnie i nie wpuszczał tam nikogo, nawet Rhodey'a. James stał czasami pod drzwiami i słyszał, jak Tony wydaje Jarvisowi polecenia określone jako długie, kilkucyfrowe liczby zapewne po to, żeby nie musiał wypowiadać zbyt wiele słów.   
Tony spojrzał na niego jakby oburzony jego słowami. Rhodey westchnął i usiadł obok niego na łóżku.   
\- Tony, to nie jest tak, że ja po prostu chcę postawić na swoim albo cię podręczyć. Wszyscy się o ciebie martwimy. Ja, Pepper, Obadiah...   
Stark spiął się słysząc ostatnie imię a Rhodes od razu to zauważył.   
\- Tony, co jest?   
Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok i uniósł ręce, jakby chciał pokazać mu coś na migi, ale Rhodey chwycił go za dłonie   
\- Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał zacząć mówić - powiedział. - Będziesz musiał się przełamać.   
Przez moment panowała cisza.   
\- A nie mogę później? - zapytał w końcu Tony; jego głos brzmiał niepewnie i nieco ochryple. Rhodey roześmiał się i przygarnął go do siebie.   
\- Pragnę zauważyć, że właśnie się odezwałeś - mruknął. - A podobno początki są najtrudniejsze.   
Pepper miała łzy w oczach gdy na jej zwyczajowe "Dzień dobry, Panie Stark" oprócz kiwnięcia głową otrzymała też ciche "Dzień dobry, panno Potts".   
***  
\- Kiedy wracasz? - zapytał tydzień później Tony. Rhodey spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.   
\- Wracam gdzie?   
\- Nie rób że mnie durnia, Rhodey! - zirytował się Stark.   
\- Po prostu sądziłem, że skoro podsłuchujesz moje rozmowy z Pepper, to moje rozmowy telefoniczne też. Nie wracam do jednostki, Tony.   
\- Co?   
\- Nie wracam. Co prawda mogą mnie wezwać w ciężkich przypadkach, ale raczej niezbyt często.   
Tony rzucił mu się na szyję i wtulił się w niego. Po chwili odsunął się, popatrzył mu w oczy i ostrożnie musnął ustami jego wargi. Rhodey otoczył go ramionami i zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Całowali się jeszcze przez moment, a gdy się od siebie odsunęli, Rhodes pokręcił głową.   
\- Tony, ja... Cholera, mam dosyć tych podchodów. Muszę wiedzieć, co jest między nami... Będziemy się tak okazyjnie całować, czasami pieprzyć, a poza tym będziemy przyjaciółmi?  
\- Kocham cię - powiedział po prostu Tony i te dwa proste słowa zburzyły całą obronę Rhodeya, tę jego bojowość i zarazem zbudowały w jego głowie jakąś odwagę. I po prostu Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.   
\- A ty? - zapytał Stark.   
\- Co ja?   
\- Kochasz mnie?   
\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste - Rhodey roześmiał się. - Kocham cię. Od studiów. Myślałem, że zauważyłeś.  
Tony też się roześmiał. Im obu jakiś długo skrywany ciężar spadł z serca, zostawiając ich, choć na chwilę, beztroskich, szczęśliwych i zakochanych. Rhodes objął go i przez moment stali tak śmiejąc się, niczym para nastolatków, którzy odnaleźli drogę do siebie.


End file.
